User blog:Mattia Garavini/Pure Evil proposal: Sutekh (Doctor Who)
My PE proposal this time is about the egyptian god turned cosmic villain Sutehk from the Doctor WHo serial Pyramids of Mars. Damn you HEUGH! What's the work? Doctor Who is a British television institution, and the longest running science-fiction series in the world, first airing on BBC TV on 23rd November 1963. It takes place in and established the Whoniverse, which has a continuous and constantly adapting story involving many different timelines. It also spawned plenty of comic books and the famous audio drama by Big Finish. The premise of the show is simple enough: it follows the adventures of a renegade Time Lord—the Doctor—and their various companions through time and space. The Doctor travels in a living and sentient time machine, the TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space), and meets many foes, ranging from heavily armoured robots to killer microbes and pollen to — well, members of their own race. Part of the longevity of the series is that when the actor playing the Doctor leaves, the show gets around this by killing the character off, only to "regenerate" the Doctor into a new form played by someone else (sometimes by someone significantly older or younger, or a different gender). As a result, the same character has appeared in the series from the beginning but their new personality and new tastes gives the show a distinctly different atmosphere with each regeneration, and the producers (and, often, fans) treat the introduction of a new Doctor as a relaunch of the series. The show also frequently changes companions (over its history only a relative handful have ever actually stayed longer than one or two seasons), and once again the change in companion is also treated as something of a relaunch, especially in the 2005-present era where the stories are more frequently told from their perspective. Who is he and what he has done? Sutekh is the last of the Osirians, a powerful race from Phaester Osiris. Sutekh destroyed his planet and left a trail of destruction across the galaxy. In Egypt 5000 years ago he was imprisoned by the remaining 740 Osirians led by Horus beneath a pyramid, paralyzed by a power source from Mars. When archaeologist Marcus Scarman entered his tomb in 1911, Sutekh took control of him, planning to destroy the power source and become free to destroy all life across the galaxies. However, when he was finally escaping his prison the Doctor sent the entrance far into the future, ageing Sutekh to death. Sutekh appeared in "Pyramids of Mars". He also shows up in the Faction Paradox series, though he also appears in the Bernice Summerfield series by Big Finish, both with their own rather exclusive conclusions to him. Sutekh is depicted as a sadistic monster who desires nothing less than the extermination of all that lives so that nothing could threaten him. Once the security chief of the Osirian race, Sutekh grew so paranoid he even had his own loyal people slaughtered by his monstruos followers, climaxing in him destroying his home planet and the majority of his species, which forced the remaining 740 Osirians to band together and seal him away. Several thousands of years later, when archaeologist Marcus Scarman opened his tomb. Sutekh murdered Scarman and took control of his body in an attempt to free himself. He also had a devoted servant fried to death as he didn't need him anymore; was responsible for several innocent bystanders being strangled or crushed at the hand of his robotic golems; and finally personally tortured the Doctor for entertainment before taking control of him. Upon release, Sutekh planned to use his immense powers to exterminate all that lived, declaring "all life is my enemy", knowing that nothing, not even the Time Lords, could challenge him and tries to justify it as what is evil to others is good to him. Freudian excuse Seems to have none whatsoever. Heinous standards Sutekh's pure evilness is rather mild compared to other PE characters in the Whoniverse due to his limited appearances but it's still quite impressive. It took the work of 740 godly beings to deal with Sutekh, and the best they could do was imprison him. And then it gets even worse when it's revealed that his main "servant" is Marcus Scarman. Yes, an innocent Egyptologist turned into a remorseless, ruthless, killing machine. And then Sutehk ordered Marcus to kill his distraught brother. Some horroriffic ideas don't stop here, if Sutekh escaped, he couldn't just wipe out all humans, he would wipe out every single existing thing in the universe-stars, planets, etc. He could annihilate the Daleks, crush the Ice Warriors, destroy the Sontarans, wipe out the Cybermen, burn the Autons, murder the Master, make the Silurians extinct and even take on the Great Intelligence (and very likely win.) And if he ever possessed the Doctor completely and made him his slave, he could make companions or the Doctor himself no longer exist! Worst of all, he would not stop until the universe was completely empty void. Final verdict An easy keep. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals